priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Delicious Chef Coord
(デリシャスシェフ) has been first worn by Cosmo Hojo and Dorothy West in Episode 66. It is from the brand Prism Stone. It is a Lovely Type coord. It and the Honey Sauce Chef Coord are similar to Berry Sauce Chef Coord. User Appearance Top A dark blue tank-top with two pale, horizontal white lines on each side of the chest. On top of it is a white jacket with pale yellow scallop-shaped frills lining the bottom. On each arm is a pale blue design, while resting on each shoulder is an orange pad with a single yellow button. A thin strip of blue and yellow go down each arm, while the cuff is dark blue with two white buttons and a single line of yellow. Sticking out of the cuff is a white and orange striped material. On the torso is pale yellow material lined in dark blue and yellow. Two orange buttons rest on the chest. The collar is dark blue with a single line of white and a single line of yellow with a matching cravat hanging from it. On top of the cravat are two white utensils with a red bow attached to each one. Hanging on the back of the jacket is a yellow and pale green gradient spoon with a large red bow on the handle. Bottoms A white pleat skirt with a thick section of dark blue with a single pale yellow line On the skirt are pale blue designs, while inside each pleat is a pale green and orange stripe coloring. The waist band is orange with two white buttons with a piece of white, light yellow, and dark blue striped material sticking out of it. Shoes Orange heels with a dark blue heart on each toe, matching the dark blue ruffled material sticking out from the heel. On each piece are two lines, one white and one pale yellow. Comes with white stockings with pale blue designs and a single strip of colored material, one dark blue, the other pale yellow. The cuff includes a dark blue strap with a single button and two pieces of ruffled material, one is white and orange striped, the other is dark blue with a single pale yellow line. Accessory A white chef cap with a large red bow attached to a white whisk. Attached to each side of the bow is a white and orange striped material sticking out from the back. Game is a Lovely PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Prism Stone. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 4th Live. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Arcade Berry Honey Delicious.png Official Coords 3.png CXHhhvyUsAARs7e.jpg Episode Screenshots Ep 66 4.png Ep 66 6.png Ep 66 3.png Ep 66 9.png Ep 66 8.png Ep 66 10.png Ep 66 11.png Ep 66 12.png Ep 66 13.png Ep 66 17.png Ep 66 18.png Ep 66 20.png Ep 66 21.png Ep 66 24.png Ep 66 26.png Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Lovely Coord Category:Prism Stone (Brand) Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 4th Live Category:Cosmo Coord Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Encore Coord Limited Live 2015 Category:Unit Coord